roblox_galaxy_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Trading
Trading Overview See the Money Making page for more strategies on gaining credits Trading is one of the ways to make money in Galaxy. It involves buying Materials for cheap prices then selling them for more than the original price. Typically, Trading is considered to be a step above Mining, as it is less tedious and more profitable. However, to be able to trade, there must be enough mined material to sell. Most of the time, Freighters are the ships used to trade. Profits and Risks Different profits can be made for trading. Often people will buy whichever material that has the largest gap between the buy and sell prices, however, if gaps are the same, people will try to get less massive/cheaper materials to maximize profit. A good tip for any Faction that wishes to trade, is to take Frion I as their own, or ally with whoever owns it. This will not only give them the strongest Starbase on the server but also give the faction access to cheaper materials, as Frion sells materials for reduced costs. There are two main risks when trading. # To make a big profit you will usually use freighters. Freighters are expensive and have no defense. (exception of Constellation and Patriotic Hercules) # Usually to make a profit you have to fill up your cargo hold all the way. The bigger cargo hold, the more money you spend filing it up. If you are destroyed/lose connection the money you spent on the cargo will be lost. Tips, Tricks, and Guides Some tips/Tricks of trading are: # Don't trade during war. # Mining a single ore and dumping it at your base will lower the price. # Check your minimap for aliens/pirates if you do trade during war. # People can sometimes declare war on you if they notice you are trading. # Locking your starbase so people can't buy/sell can a good idea to slowly bring it down if there are people who are trading at your base. # allying with large or powerful groups is a good idea. Guide Original page content from SimplyOreo This is a quick guide to help with trading and these are the profits based on buying a full load of any material in a Freighter and selling it at the Mega Base. The following is a list of profits based on the full hold of a Prepravca, Wyrm. Profit = ( Cargo Hold ÷ Refined Ore Mass ) x ( Mega Base's Price - Star Base's Price ) Note: These are mostly the common prices but you occasionally get those weird prices or very low prices. Silicate has a profit of 5000, 500 when the price is 4. (Not Common/Rare) Silicate has a profit of 3750, 375 when the price is 4.5. Silicate has a profit of 2500, 250 when the price is 5. Silicate has a profit of 1250, 125 when the price is 5.5. ' Carbon has a profit of 4740, 474 when the price is 5.63. (Not Common/Rare) Carbon has a profit of 3500, 350 when the price is 6.25. Carbon has a profit of 2240, 224 when the price is 6.88. Carbon has a profit of 1000, 100 when the price is 7.5. Iridium has a profit of 3749, 375 when the price is 6.75.' Iridium has a profit of 2499, 250 when the price is 7.5. Iridium has a profit of 1249.5, 125 when the price is 8.25. Titanium and others have a profit of 3750, 375 when the price is 10. Titanium and others have a profit of 2500, 250 when the price is 11. Titanium and others have a profit of 1250, 125 when the price is 12. When I say Titanium and others I mean Adamantite, Quantium, Titanium, and Palladium - everything besides Silicate, Carbon, Iridium, and Uranium.' Whenever there are things where they are all the same prices, the cheapest one would be the ideal choice. Item Trading Original page content from Seanmorabito & Garrapata58 '''''Item Trading, as its name suggests, is a system of exchanging items players have in their Warehouses. Though there are currently no official rules specifically addressing scamming, those that are caught will be put on a "known scammer" list on the Galaxy Wikia Discord. To begin an Item Trade, players must: # Ask in the chat for an item(s) you want and set a decent price for it. Wait for someone to accept the trade request. (Likes the item the other player proposes and would trade the item the other player wants). # If the trade request is accepted, both players must dock a ship with a decent Cargo Hold, generally a Freighter at the Mega Base, so it can transfer items from the player's Warehouse to the ship. Other ways of trading items include killing a Wyrm which holds the material, but this is risky since others can take the loot. # If both players are ready, they must Warp to a Starbase that has enough money to buy the traded items. (Not the Mega Base, since it's linked across all servers and players can steal the items.) If there are other people at the starbase with docked ships, they can steal the items, so it's better to go to an NPC or Alien starbase to trade the items since nobody docks there.* # Once the desired items are in each player's Cargo Hold, both players must Warp back to the Mega Base, at which they must transfer their items to their Warehouses.* # Repeat previous steps if necessary.* *At these steps, both players must watch out for Aliens and Pirates. In case if the player's faction is at War, Pirates can destroy and steal the loot of the ships, and with it the items you were trading. Trading can cause you to lose money if you lose connection. Category:Browse Category:Game Mechanics Category:Strategies